B2W2018
is a chapter Pokémon Adventures manga. Synopsis N confronts White, and explains his motives on battling Team Plasma and Kyurem. Ghetsis sees his former son approaching on Zekrom, and boards on Kyurem to stop them. As for Blake, he wakes up in a cave with Whitley, and encounters Keldeo's masters, who have been frozen. Chapter Plot White stares at N, who is silent. Sensing someone behind her, White sends her Pokémon out to battle. However, neither N nor Zekrom fight, as White realizes they didn't come to battle, and asks whether they came to steal the Light Stone. N smiles, asking if White can hear the Pokémon's voices. He senses both Amanda and Gigi have been raised with love, and is glad to have entrusted the two Pokémon to White. White shakes her head, asking why did he come. More importantly, White, who trembles, questions why Reshiram reverted to the Light Stone, while Zekrom remained intact. N admits he does not know the reason behind this. He does know this meeting is Zekrom's will, and only it knows the answers behind these questions. Suddenly, Zekrom takes White, and boards on it, explaining Zekrom wants to go somewhere with the Light Stone. White wonders where to, as N explains the target is Kyurem. As they fly away, N asks White about Kyurem. White has been told by Drayden that Kyurem was fused with Reshiram and Zekrom as one dragon. Once the dragon split, the remaining shell became Kyurem. N tells Kyurem has called out to two Legendary Pokémon to take them into itself. White is shocked to hear this, while N believes the stronger Kyurem becomes, the more it calls out to Zekrom, who will eventually not be able to fight Kyurem at all. White reminds about the flying ship that freezes cities. N nods, knowing well Ghetsis and his allies are controlling Kyurem to attack Unova. White fears that if Zekrom fuses with Kyurem, N will attempt to become the "King of Team Plasma" once more. N denies this, but knowing White will doubt him, he decides to prove this through his actions. He proclaims he is liberated from control from Team Plasma, and he won't let them attack Unova. It is why N swears to stop Ghetsis, Team Plasma and Kyurem. He continues, explaining when Kyurem called out to Zekrom, the Light Stone appeared in front of them. However, once they were close to Entralink, the Light Stone changed course and landed on that location. He believes the Light Stone landed just so she could find it. White gasps, and looks at the Light Stone. N stops the moment, as they gaze at the flying ship. Suddenly, Kyurem is alerted. Colress is told there is something approaching them, which Colress recognizes as Zekrom. Colress is happy, as his predictions that Kyurem was calling out to something to fuse with was fulfilled. Ghetsis smiles, since he also sees his "former" son. A grunt reports Kyurem is behaving violently, but Colress anticipated this, and decides to go out to confront Zekrom. Ghetsis stops him, for N will certainly make this attack, but knows well about his weaknesses. For that, Colress gives Ghetsis the remote for the control of Kyurem. Colress reminds it is unwise to go easy on N, due to paternal love. Ghetsis questions that, since he never really loved N. With the hatch opened, Ghetsis, on Kyurem, flies off to confront N in a parent-child battle. The two dragons clash in the confrontation, making N worry about White, who exclaims she is not all right. N warns Reshiram could be the next target if he loses, and asks of White to go away. He believes the Light Stone could react to Kyurem, and Reshiram would come out of the stone. Thus, he asks of White when that will happen, to tell Black that N leaves the battle to him. White flies on Barbara, her Vullaby, and yells out N's name, as his Zekrom uses Fusion Bolt against Ghetsis' Kyurem's Glaciate. In a cave, water drops from stalactites, waking Blake up. He looks at Kelden and stands up, wondering about his surroundings. A voice speaks they are in a cave at the bottom of the ocean. Blake turns around, realizing Kelden just spoke to him, but Kelden is uncertain why is it able to do that here. Blake believes this place is unique, seeing it is more than just a bunch of ruins. He remembers being frozen by Kyurem's attack, which Kelden confirms. Kelden reminds Blake that he did predict such an attack, hence why Kelden had an Aspear Berry. Thus, the ice melted when they were sinking in the ocean, and were taken here. Kelden does not recognize this place, but was led here by his master's voices. Blake follows Kelden, and discovers an ice sculpture, finding Cobalion, Virizion and Terrakion inside. Blake remembers reading a report from Striation City's Gym Leaders about these three Pokémon, who were frozen by Genesect's Techno Blast and sank into the ocean. Kelden feels the masters raised their voice for him to come. He tried using his Sacred Sword to break the ice, but failed. Blake notes this is ice made through Techno Blast, which has been crafted through science. Blake sends Genesect, believing the same move could free Kelden's masters. Since the Chill Drive was set to freeze the Pokémon, Blake considers them in luck for having Genesect's Burn Drive installed. However, he notes Kelden feeling down, believing it is anxious. Whitley comes, confirming that. Blake asks about the handcuffs she and Whitley had on. She does not know what happened to them, and Kelden denies having them cut off. Instead, Blake asks why didn't she run off, and is told Whitley does not wish to leave someone in trouble, regardless who that is. Kelden explains Whitley tried to massage Blake's body to wake him up, but since that did not work, she went to find something else to warm him up. Whitley reminds Blake the Techno Blast could discharge if he attempts to melt down the ice from Kelden's masters. She questions him how could he be calm if he were to do something cruel. Blake replies that is not cruel, for this is the best course of action they can take. For if Genesect is hurt, they can simply heal it, or find other means to unfreeze the Legendary Trio. Blake admits he does not have any fear or pithiness, which shocks Whitley. Kelden is surprised, too, seeing Blake is nothing like his masters, who could regulate emotions with a strong will. Genesect fires the Fire-type Techno Blast, which melts down the ice, making the Legendary Trio thaw out. Kelden is thrilled to see its masters alive and well. Cobalion notices Genesect and strikes it, which blows the Fire Drive away, making it explode. Terrakion and Virizion thank Genesect for rescuing them. Cobalion asks Kelden to follow its new master, Blake, and believe in him, who places his visor on. It orders Kelden to strike down their true enemy. Blake takes out his tablet and tries to log on to the International Police system. Much to his shock, he finds out he was discharged from the Interpol. Gallery Category:Black 2 & White 2 chapters